


Pain

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда чтобы защитить кого-то, нужно причинить ему боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hartmon Week 2016. Третий день: Земля-2.

Больно. Чертовски больно.

Хартли попытался подняться, но голова кружилась слишком сильно, всё гудело, плыло перед глазами. То, что он всё ещё был в сознании, было почти чудом.

Циско — Ревёрб, имя этого ублюдка Ревёрб — приблизился к нему. Наклонился, присел на корточки рядом. Аккуратно, почти заботливо, провёл ладонью по лицу. Это прикосновение обжигало.

— Неплохо, Крысолов, очень неплохо. Смог «обезвредить» Фрост и Шторма.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Ревёрб — говорить тоже было больно, но Хартли старался не показывать это. Спрятаться за маской самодовольного мудака. Прямо как в студенческие годы, до того как... Чёрт.  
— Но, — Ревёрб цокнул языком, — со мной так просто не справиться. Я тебе не по зубам.  
— А я упрямый, — и это была чистая правда.  
— Знаю. Но думаешь, твоё упрямство поможет тебе остановить Зума? — в голосе Циско — Ревёрба, Ревёрба, Ревёрба — можно было услышать нотки беспокойства. Или у Хартли начались слуховые галлюцинации. — Думаешь, у тебя есть шанс?

Хотелось съязвить. Хотелось сказать, что да, есть. Соврать. Но Циско — чёрт возьми, почему Хартли продолжать думать о нём как о «Циско», а не как о «Ревёрбе» — всё равно раскусил бы обман.

— Нет. Но я всё равно-  
— Попытаешься пойти против него и благополучно умрёшь, — то, что Ревёрб произносил эти слова с улыбкой, пугало. То, насколько эта улыбка была натянутая, ломанная, пугало ещё больше.

Циско прикрыл глаза. Уголки губ опустились. Он выглядел одновременно обеспокоенно и умиротворённо.  
Циско вновь открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Но совершенно по-другому. Заботливо и нежно, в то же время немного грустно. Чужая ладонь вновь оказалась на лице Хартли, большой палец мягко касался щеки.

— Не волнуйся, Хартли, всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

А потом Циско встал. Отошёл на пару шагов. Подобрал валявшийся рядом кусок стальной арматуры. Вернулся.

Два резких удара. Больно. Чертовски больно. Хартли закричал, и от собственного крика звенело в ушах. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, лучше бы он отключился.

— Полиция и скорая прибудут через полчаса. Не дёграйся — переломы будут легче срастаться, — голос Ревёрба пробился сквозь болезненные стоны Хартли. — Прощай.

И Ревёрб исчез.

* * *

   
Переломы берцовых костей. Восстанавливаться — не меньше месяца и это если Хартли очень повезёт. Да уж, в таком состоянии не погеройствуешь. Интересно, а когда кости срастутся Ревёрб что, повторит свою процедуру? Не лучше ли сразу по позвоночнику бить?

А потом Хартли увидел репортаж. Новости совсем свежие. Найдено два новых трупа мета-людей.  
Дезшторм и... Хартли не верил. Не хотел верить. Ревёрб мёртв. Циско мёртв. Нет, нет, нет. Буквально два дня назад Хартли видел его. Злодея, соратника Зума, но живого. Нет, Циско не мог умереть, просто не мог.

А потом Хартли вспомнил, что Циско раньше всегда говорил «до скорой встречи» или «пока». И никогда «прощай». Никогда, кроме их последней встречи.

Хартли никогда так сильно не хотел ненавидеть Циско.

Больно. Чертовски больно.


End file.
